Conventionally, a rotary compressor has been known, which includes a cylinder, a piston disposed inside the cylinder and fitted onto an eccentric part of a drive shaft, and end plates closing the cylinder at ends thereof in an axial direction, and which is configured such that fluid is compressed by eccentric rotation of the piston in the cylinder (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H03-070895).
In the rotary compressor, a lower end surface of the eccentric part and an upper end surface of the lower end plate form a thrust bearing configured to receive a thrust load. Lubrication oil is supplied between the lower end surface of the eccentric part and the upper end surface of the lower end plate, i.e., between sliding surfaces of the thrust bearing, and cools the sliding surfaces of the thrust bearing to reduce abrasive wear of the sliding surfaces of the thrust bearing.